Forgiveness
by youngone3562132
Summary: Takes place at the end of the "Fairy Tale" episode. MATURE JALEX. How a late night conversation reveals Justin's secret and turns into a experience Justin and Alex will never forget.


**Forgiveness**

Well, this is my crossing to the "Jalex side". HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is my first Jalex story, and I'm really nervous about writing this story. And.... enough with a boring intro and on with the story.

This is based off the end of the "Fairy Tale" episode.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: This story is rated M for MATURE and is intended for mature audiences. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics _

**FORGIVENESS**

_Great, just great. What am I supposed to do with a letter of recommendation from my family. Send it in and hope I get a sympathy vote from Clementine College. This piece of paper is useless except maybe to throw at Alex's head. _

_Then again what was I thinking casting her as Tinker Bell's understudy. Then to have her completely bomb it. WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING! I should have taken my chances with Harper. The worst she could have done was fall and break her other leg. Better than the humiliation of Alex's performance._

Justin groans and yells into his pillow as he thinks back to the evening's past events. He turns on his back and stares at his ceiling, a million thoughts of revenge and payback running rapidly.

Meanwhile in Alex's room, Alex is going crazy. Normally, she would be preparing for her hijinks and pranks, but tonight her thoughts focus on events after the play, back at the Russo home where Justin made it clear that as soon as he has the chance, he's gone.

**Flashback:**

**"Thanks, I really appreciate it, but I don't need to go to Clementine College. I've got all I need right here with you guys." Justin says sincerely.**

**"Really?" Theresa asks.**

**"Yeah... I'm going to skip college to stay here with you people. Yeah, right." Justin says. "Thank you, good night."**

**End Flashback**

"Was he serious about leaving for college?" Alex questions to herself.

_Alex, why do you care about Justin leaving for college?__ I don't know, but the idea of him leaving worries me. __Is it possible that deep within you, you actually care about Justin and the idea of him leaving would devastate you.__ No.... not at all. __I think someone's in denial.__ I just don't want him to leave. __Then be a big girl and tell him._

Justin is changing into his pajamas. He sighs as he pulls the night shirt over his head and slides into his bed. As he shifts over on his side he hears a light knock on his bedroom door. He groans pulling himself out of the bed and slowly makes his way to the door. When he opens the door he sees Alex looking at the ground.

"Can I come in?" Alex asks in a whisper.

Alex doesn't wait for Justin to answer, just pushing her way past Justin, she enters his room. Justin turns around to look at Alex, shutting the door behind him. He watches as Alex fidgets when she takes a seat on his bed.

"Justin..." Alex begins. "I'm s....s....so...so..."

"Alex? Are you trying to apologize?" Justin asks.

Alex justs nods and bites her lower lip. Justin walks up to her, staring into her eyes. They just look at each other for a few minutes before Justin sits next to her.

"I know." Justin simply says.

"What?" Alex asks.

Justin laughs. "That's the whole reason you wrote that recommendation for me. Well, I guess I should thank you. Maybe I could score some points with that when I send in my application."

"So... you meant what you said before?" Alex asks nervously.

"Why does it matter Alex?" Justin asks. "I figure you would be the one who would have my bags packed before me and be saying, "so long" way before anybody else."

"It matters. And I'm not going to be the person forcing you to leave." Alex says. _I'll be begging you to stay._

"Huh?" Justin says looking at Alex confused.

"Justin, what is it going to take for you to stay here?" Alex asks.

"Alex, you've already apologized for tanking your role so there's not much more you can do. I accept that nothing that matters to me would matter to you. So I'm just going to grin and bear it and move on pass this disaster." Justin says.

Alex turns to looks into Justin's eyes. She cups his face and begins to move closer to Justin. Justin reacts and jumps away from Alex, allowing her to fall into the blanket covering his bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Justin shouts.

"I don't know." Alex mumbles.

"ALEX, I HOPE YOU ARE SLEEPWALKING, BECAUSE NOW I'M OFFICIAL FREAKED OUT!" Justin yells.

Alex glares at Justin and punches his shoulder. Justin cries out and grabs his shoulder trying to alleviate the pain coursing through. Alex stands up and Justin moves back as far away from her as he can.

Alex's evil smirk forms on her face. She struts over to Justin, swinging her hips seductively as she moves closer. Justin grabs a book from his bookshelf and places it in between him and Alex. Alex knocks the book out of his hand and moves closer to him.

"I'm trying to say sorry about this evening and you're making everything difficult." Alex says sternly.

"Alex, just stop, okay. Just go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." Justin pleads.

Justin grabs Alex's arm and guides her towards the door. Justin struggles with Alex and Alex breaks free. Alex keeps moving away from the door every time Justin pushes her towards it. Finally he stops and leans down to pick her up. Alex starts to hit his shoulder and flail her legs as he carries her towards the door.

"JUSTIN! STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Alex shouts.

Justin lets Alex go and stares at her. They both stare at each other waiting for one to blink. Alex moves back towards Justin's bed. Justin's eyes follow her as she sits down.

"Why?" Justin asks. "Why did you try to kiss me?"

"I don't know." Alex whispers.

"It's wrong." Justin says.

"I know that much." Alex says.

"Then why do it?" Justin asks.

"You should know." Alex simply says.

"You're not making sense." Justin says confused. "How should I know what you mean?"

"Because you feel a certain way for me." Alex explains.

"How did you...." Justin says shocked.

"I saw the excerpt from your diary." Alex begins. "It reads and I quote:

WHY! Why did this happen to me? Why do I feel this way about my sister? What darkness in my mind has allowed me to see her as something other than a sister. When I first felt this feeling was right after she got together with Dean. I said to her that I felt sorry about it. In reality, I was feeling this strange pit of jealousy in my body. I chose to ignore it. 

Now, I can't control it. Whenever I see her these crazy, immature fantasies start to play out in my mind. I have to get away. My college application is the step towards that. I have to leave here before I go crazy. Who am I kidding, I am the prodigy of the family and yet I'm in love with my little sister. -Justin Russo"

"Is it true?" Alex asks.

"N-n-n.... NO! NO!" Justin stutters.

"Hmmm? I don't believe you." Alex says. She begins to use magic, "Some are evil, some are kind; now all must speak their mind."

"Yes, I have crazy, sick fantasies about you. I am deeply in love with you." Justin blurts out. "The only reason I want to leave is to get away from you."

"Justin, what if I was as sick as you? What if I was feeling the same way. What could I do to make you stay." Alex confesses.

"We are coming full circle, Alex." Justin says. "I resign to what I said before. We can't do this. This is wrong. We are living dangerously on the line that separates us from being normal siblings to being incestuous siblings."

"Justin...." Alex begins.

Alex reaches for Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Their foreheads touched gently and Alex leans in so their lips touch. The kiss lasts for a minute and when they break apart they are both breathless.

"Whoa!" Justin smiles.

"Wow!" Alex smiles.

Their pull apart to look into each other's eyes. Green and brown meet and it spells everything for them. Alex wraps her arms around Justin's back. She leans against his shoulder and whispers into his ear.

"Justin, I know that you'll be leaving for college... when the time comes. But for tonight, can we make it special." Alex begs. "Please?"

"Alex..." Justin groans.

"Just one night. One night where we can make our dreams come true. A night of passion and love that can be remembered forever." Alex says. "And just to make the offer a little more enticing."

Alex stands in front of Justin. She brings her hands to the hem of her shirt. Justin freezes as the shirt is thrown to the side and she stand in her bra and pants. Alex smiles and reaches for the button on her pants and lets them fall to her feet.

Justin can only stare at Alex standing in only her bra and panties. His mouth opens and closes without any words sounding. Alex lays down on the bed and motions for Justin to move closer. Justin stumbles towards the bed and watches Alex.

"Alex..." Justin whispers.

"Justin..." Alex whispers.

Justin walks to the door and locks it. When he turns, Alex is smiling brightly at him. He moves closer and Alex grips Justin's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Alex lets out a soft moan as Justin reacts to the moan. He pushes her further into the bed and kisses her deeply. Alex begins to tug at Justin's shirt, pulling it towards his head.

Justin breaks the kiss to allow Alex to pull the shirt off of him. She runs her hands up and down his chest, admiring his toned muscles. She takes her left index finger and traces a pattern along his chest, down to his stomach and back up to his shoulders. Justin breathes out and looks into his sister's eyes. He can see the look of love, lust and passion in her eyes. Justin reaches down and maneuvers his way out of his pants. He feels his boxers becoming tighter when he looks down at Alex laying in his bed in only her bra and panties. She looks at him and kisses him again.

"Justin, please!" Alex moans. "I want you."

Justin looks down and nods. He leans up and kneels in front of Alex. Alex takes the moment to reach behind her to unclasp her bra and remove it from her chest. He brings his hands down Alex's neck to her shoulders, down to the area between her breasts, down her belly button to her hips and the hem of her panties. He runs a finger along the fabric teasing her until she reaches for Justin's boxers.

Justin swallows his breath and pulls Alex's panties down her legs as she pulls his boxers down his legs. They finish removing their underwear and smile at each other. Alex spreads her legs wider allowing Justin to settle in between them. She gasps when she feels his member along her vagina.

"Don't keep me waiting." Alex whispers. "Take me."

Justin looks into Alex's eyes and shivers. He reaches in between them to grasp his member and brings it to the opening of her vagina. Alex's eyes shut as Justin's penis slides into her. As he nears her barrier, she gasps and her eyes pop open. She moans painfully as he pushes against the barrier.

"Justin!" Alex shouts.

"I'm sorry." Justin says. "I love you."

Justin thrusts again and breaks the barrier. Alex's eyes water and tears begin to fall down her cheek. Justin looks down at Alex and he brings his hand to wipe away her tears. Quiet moans leave her mouth as she leans to kiss Justin. Justin gets the message and begins to move faster.

"Justin! Oooh!" Alex moans in ecstasy "Aaah! Mmmh!"

"Alex." Justin says quietly.

Alex brings her hands from her sides to around Justin's back, running her hands from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. She could feel the little beads of sweat forming on his back as he started to move faster and more forcefully into her. Alex's breath hitches and she begins to pant as pleasure envelopes her.

Justin is lost in his own world of pleasure. The feeling of making love to Alex overtakes all the thoughts in his mind and allows him to feel the joy of this night. He begins to grunt, forcing himself to go as deep as he can into her.

"Justin! Oooh, ggggooooooddddddddddddd!" Alex yells. "Justin, faster!"

Justin moves quickly to the rhythm of Alex's pants and moans. He can't stop himself from moaning as he feels the walls of her vagina closing around his penis. He groans as he feels Alex's nails digging into his back and moves swiftly.

"Alex! GOD!" Justin yells.

Alex can't control herself anymore. The pleasure of love is in complete control of her body. She arches her back up as she can feel the end coming. Her nails leave long scratches along Justin's back as she forces him to come over the edge with her.

"JUSTIN!" Alex screams. "I'M COMING!"

Alex screams and moans as her body jolts up and an unimaginable feeling overwhelms her. She can feel her orgasm flow throughout her entire body, from her heart to her stomach and down to her vagina. The walls of her vagina constrict around Justin's penis and a liquid flows out of her vagina.

"GOD, I'M COMING!" Justin moans. "AAAHHH! ALEX! AAAAARRGGGHHHHH!"

Justin shouts and grunts as his thrusts slow down and he begins to explode. With the tightening around his penis, he can feel his orgasm rising. He takes his hand and grips Alex's hips to control her body motions and so she can feel his orgasm. One last thrust and Justin's seed empties into Alex.

They both pant breathless as Justin falls on top of Alex. Alex brings her hands to hold him in her arms and cries silently. Justin leans up as he removes himself from her and falls to the side of her. He leans over to plant a light kiss on her lips. She smiles as the feeling of sleep begins to cloud her mind.

"Alex, that was...." Justin says softly.

"Does this mean that you won't leave for college?" Alex asks quietly. "Am I forgiven."

"Alex... you're forgiven." Justin whispers into her ear. "Shh, let's go to sleep."

The next morning, Justin wakes up to find himself wrapped around someone. He looks over and sees Alex lying next to him with a blanket over her. The memories of last night refresh in his mind and he sighs.

_What do I do? I want to get away. That's the whole premise behind me going to college so I wouldn't have to deal with this. But I love her! And what we did last night.... Everything is complicated now._

Justin shifts to move his arms. Then slowly and gently, he takes Alex's arm off of his chest and Alex reacts by turning over to her side. Justin gets out of his bed and grabs his boxers off the ground and opens his door. He closes the door gently behind him and walks to the bathroom for a shower.

Alex hears the sound of the bathroom door creaking on its hinge. She opens her eyes and turns over, hoping Justin is still lying next to her. When she doesn't, she sits up and listens for any voices. When she hears the shower running, she breathes out loud.

_WOW! WOW! Jeez, I sound like a broken record. Then again, how else can I react to last night. Justin did what I wanted him to do. I've given him a reason to second guess leaving for college. And if my plan has been followed through correctly, Justin will have a lot of second guesses and life changing choices to make. HA! HA! HA!_

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, that's it. Yeah, I know. By the middle of the story, it began to suck. It's stupid, they are too out of character, it's bad. WHATEVER! I've had the this idea in my head for weeks and I decided to write it.

This is my first "Jalex" story and only my second sex scene I've written so it was hard to write, but I enjoy the challenge. So now, ENJOY, READ and REVIEW.

A/N: I decided on a one-shot, but based on the ending and the response by all of you, it could become a longer story or I may make a second part.


End file.
